The New X-Factor
by Shadow knight39
Summary: Mutants. A strange new race with amazing and great superpowers live among common man always feared and hated by the public out of fear. However a team of Mutants known as the X-Men have sworn a vow to teach mutants how to use their powers and protect mankind. This is the tale of X-Factor. A next generation team of young mutants lead by Wolverine and Shadowcat a covert X-Men team.


**Yo minna it's Shadow knight39 here once again with my dear friend Terias here once again! Terias introduce yourself to the audience!**

 **HEY EVERYBODY! I AM TERIAS FALDOM! I have way too many OCs and way too many stories! :D IT'S A LOT OF FUN!**

 **And now for the disclaimer. WE OWN NOTHING!**

 **SO DON'T SUE US! Well we own this storyline BUT NOTHING ELSE.**

 **Now we hope you enjoy this!**

 _ **THE NEW X-FACTOR**_

 _ **#1: The Awakening**_

 _*The story opens onto a young caucasian man with white hair and freckles standing tall amongst a large wartorn area with buildings destroyed around him and black clouds above him. Beneath him ash covered the ground as he simply walked through it with a fearful expression on his face.*_

' _Lincoln.'_

 _*The young man turned around to see a large tower crumbling down behind him as a giant burning orange light can be seen through the dense clouds of smoke as begins to form into the shape of a large bird of pure fire with a young girl in the center of it.*_

' _Lincoln!'_

 _*The firebird flapped it's wings as it slowly began to clear the smoke above him revealing to him millions of dead bodies all around him, one of them a man with a strange gold and red visor attached to a mask on his face, another a short man with large sideburns and three broken steel claws popping out of his knuckles, and the last one a beautiful african american woman with snow white hair and white eyes with blood dripping from her eyes. The firebird looks down at the young man and released a powerful screech as it flew up into the air and exploded with blazing light destroying the entire area around him even setting the corpses ablaze. The young man fell to his knees and screams as the energy tears him apart.*_

' _LINCOLN!'_

 _*A loud scream enters his mind as the young man falls out of his bed and onto the hard wooden floor of his broom closet sized room. He groaned as above him stood a tall blonde woman with blue eyes wearing a blue tank top, a pair of pearl earrings, brown shorts, and blue sandals standing above him. This is his older sister, Lori Loud.*_

"Morning twerp. Now hurry up and get ready! I'm gonna be late for work and I need to get you and the others to school."

"I'm not a twerp….." _*He grumbles under his breath as Lori exits his room leaving him alone. The young man, now known as Lincoln, stood tall as he began to stretch and simply looked in the mirror to adjust his hair. After putting on his clothes, a orange t-shirt, jeans, and white and red sneakers, Lincoln then leapt out of this room as he heard his other sister Luna calling from downstairs.*_

"Yo! Lincoln! Hurry up before Lynn feeds the rest of the eggs and bacon to Charles!"

"I'm coming!"

 _*While running down the stairs a small flicker of strange orange energy emits from his right eye as he smiles and joins Lori, Luna and all of his 8 other sisters at the breakfast table only to see that his breakfast was already being eaten by the family pitbull Charles and his younger sister Lana.*_

"HEY!"

 _ **(Elsewhere)**_

 _*The story shifts to show us a large metallic hallway with blue lights lining the hallway as two men, an elderly bald man in a well defined business suit and a high tech wheelchair with "X's" on the wheels and a somewhat short man with a scruffy wildman look to him, a brown leather biker jacket, a black v-neck shirt with silver dog tags around his neck, blue jeans, and black leather cowboy boots stood next to him.*_

"Hello there Logan good to see you're up and about."

"Eh. My healing Factor's saved me from worse."

"True. It's strange however it's been awhile since Cerebro found a mutant. By the way. You missed T'Challa's and Ororo's wedding the other day. We all missed you. You would've enjoyed."

"Had some stuff I needed to take care of."

 _*The man chuckled as he and Logan entered a giant empty and dark room before stopping at a large computer on a platform as he placed his silver helmet on and began to start the computer.*_

"Oh yes before I forget. How are our new recruits? I take it that they're not giving you too much trouble."

"The kids are fine. Two of them won't stop fighting over who's in charge but it's going well otherwise."

 _*Charles smiles and laughs as the entire room becomes filled with light and changes to show a holographic image of the planet Earth. With several lights all over the planet and a single light in the Atlantic Ocean.*_

"Reminds me of you and Scott back in the day. Always arguing."

"We argued over a different subject Chuck."

"Oh really? And what exactly was that subject? Who had the bigger ego or the throw the strongest punch?"

"Your the mind reader Chuck. You tell me."

 _*Charles smiles as he presses a button and zooms into the globe of the Earth focusing on the state of Colorado as the room becomes surrounded by dark red mist showing several images of various individuals all over before focusing on Lincoln with a strange and large red energy surrounding him as he sits down in a large SUV with his other sibling but the others are very faded except for Lucy, a very short young 11-year old girl with long black hair reaching down to her lower back and wearing a black dress with black and white striped leggings and black shoes, who was sitting in the row behind Lincoln reading a book. However her aura was very week.*_

"Interesting. Seems that we have two mutants in this one family."

"That's a lot of kids. Not that surprising. I'll track em down."

 _*Before Logan could even leave Charles raised his hand signalling Logan to stop in his tracks as he removed his helmet and sighed as the room began to deactivate.*_

"No Logan. These two are still young and their powers haven't even truly emerged mostly in the young girls case. If you go to find them we run the risk of their powers suddenly activating in school of all places. We should wait. We should at least go ahead and talk to the children's parents first."

"Alright Chuck. I can at least find where the parents are for ya."

 **Meanwhile. At the School….**

 _*Lincoln entered his 1st period, U.S. History, with a tired look very evident on his face via the large bags under his eyes. From the other side of the room his best friend Clyde waved his hands frantically to get his best friend's attention to motion him to the seat next to him.*_

"PSST! Lincoln! Over here!"

"Oh hey Clyde."

 _*Clyde smiled before changing his expression to concern as his best friend sat down beside him. After a minute he then realised what could be wrong with Lincoln as he picked up his backpack and pulled out a lunchbox with a note saying, 'Incase of no breakfast', attached to the front of the lunchbox. Clyde then handed the lunchbox to Lincoln.*_

"Let me guess. Lisa blew up her room again with a strange gas? No. Luan tried out her stand-up routine last night?"

 _*Lincoln shook his head as he began to open the lunchbox up and began to eat all of the food inside of the lunchbox.*_

"All of the above. Again….."

 _*Clyde chuckles and smiles as he pats his best friend on the back trying to cheer him up. Class began to start as they began to simply learn about the constitution but then in the middle of the class Clyde hands him a small note onto his desk. Lincoln opened the note and read.*_

" **You still asking Ronnie Anne to Luna's concert tonight?"** _*Lincoln writes on it and hands it back.*_

" **Yeah. Why?"**

" **Just asking since I want to know if Bobby is coming with your sister?"**

" **Probably. I don't know."**

" **Can you confirm? Please I've been working on my dance moves to impress Lori. I even fixed my rock pose."**

" **Dude you're still harping over my sister?"**

" **What she can't say no and be with Bobby forever."**

" **What do you have against Bobby? He's a decent guy."**

" **Hey dude. All's fair in war for love."**

 _*Before Lincoln could write back to his best friend their teacher, Mrs. Blakeslee, easily snatched the note from Lincoln's hand as she glared at him and Clyde.*_

"Excuse me Mr. Loud and Mr. McBride. Is there something more important than the constitution of america that you wish to share with the class?"

"Uhh….. No Mrs. Blakeslee…"

"Oh is that so? Then I hope you don't mind if I read this out loud to the class?"

 _*Lincoln looked over to his right hoping to get help from Clyde only to find his best friend curled up in a ball underneath his desk.*_

"Sorry Linc. You know I don't do confrontation."

"You are pathetic sometimes."

 _*Their teacher opens the note and begins to read it.*_

"Apparently Mr. McBride wants to know if Mr. Loud is…"

 _*The bell rings instantly before she could say anything else allowing the class to leave as Clyde runs out the door but before Lincoln could leave Mrs. Blakeslee called out to him getting his attention.*_

"Could you please stay back a bit please?"

"Yes Ma'am…."

 _*His teacher smiled as she handed the note back to him. She then leaned in and whispered into his ear.*_

"If you are going to ask Ms. Santiago to the concert you might want to try the flower garden behind the school. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!" _*He says bowing. She smiled and sent him off as outside of the classroom Clyde could be seen smiling as he leaned against the wall to their classroom.*_

"Are we gonna need Operation: Breakout today? What did she want?"

"Just giving me some advice. And seriously dude. Why can't you take no for an Answer from my Sis?"

"Simple. Studies show that women like men who can stand their ground on something they believe. Trust me. I'll win her over one of these days."

"And you also ignore age gaps."

"Age is just a number my dear friend. Oh shit. Lincoln."

 _*Clyde grabbed Lincoln and tackled him into as down the hall from them a large teen with brown hair and a biker helmet is leaning against the lockers smiling as he can be seen talking to Ronnie Anne, who currently has a very annoyed look plastered on her face.*_

"Oh no. Looks like Papa Wheelie is trying to mess with Ronnie. How do you think it'll play out?"

"Considering how many black eyes she's given me? Not well for him."

 _*As the two friends begin to talk Lincoln suddenly notices one of Wheelie's friends. Rusty, a very tall red headed teen with pale skin and terrible acne, smiled and chuckled as he held up a long silver and black selfie stick as he slowly raises the shaft and slowly aimed it to underneath Ronnie Anne's dark blue skirt. Suddenly Lincoln's eyes flash and emit a strange surge of orange energy flowed out of his eyes like electricity the energy then flowed around his hand as he glared at Rusty and placed his hand onto the floor sending a powerful wave of energy across the floor as Rusty is sent flying into the lockers behind Ronnie as she looked behind her to see Rusty holding the selfie stick in hand.*_

"Huh?! Rusty! What do you think you were doing?" _*Said Papa Wheelie blushing as he stepped back a bit scared of the thought of Ronnie finding out what he planned. However in less than a second he was face down on the ground unconscious and with a giant black eye blastered on his face. Lincoln's eyes returned to normal as he now had a strange buzzing resonating in his head.*_

"Ok that was weird….."

"I'll say that punch was a record for Ronnie. Cool huh?" _*Says Clyde as he seems to have not noticed Lincoln's strange event. Ronnie growls as she begins to walk towards the duo with a down look on her face before she stopped and stood tall above them.*_

"Boys."

"Hey Ronnie. You ok?"

"Yeah I am. Trust me Papa Wheelie is really nothing. But I am wondering something. What the hell took Rusty out?"

"Oh easy Lincoln threw one of my clear bottles at him hitting over the head and knocking him out." _*Clyde looked at Lincoln and wink as he smiled signalling that he made it up for him.*_ "Right Lincoln?"

"Right. He was trying to take a picture of your… Undies."

"Oh really?" _*Ronnie tensed up as she sighed and glared over at him. Before sighing as she simply looked at Lincoln smiling.*_

"Thanks Linc. I owe you one I guess."

"Don't mention it. Ummm… After school can you meet me by the school flower Garden?"

 _*Ronnie raised her brow as she smiled at him and simply said.*_

"Sure thing Loud. See you there."

 _*Ronnie smiles and walks away as Clyde can be heard making smooching noises behind Lincoln's back.*_

"Shut up."

 _*Clyde laughed and smiled as he wrapped his arm around Lincoln's shoulder. The two chuckled as they walked off towards their next period.*_

 _ **{Meanwhile at the University of Michigan}**_

 _*Luna Loud, Lincoln's third eldest sister, sat down on the edge of the stage with her favorite purple axe in hand as she began to tune the instrument with a smile on her face. Behind was her best bud/roadie Chunk setting the stage up with her equipment for her band's show tonight.*_

"LUNA LOUD!" _*Screamed a loud voice as a tall young man with long brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and wearing a black leather jacket, jeans, biker boots, with a white V-neck underneath. This was Lance Alvers, Luna's former drummer.*_

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! I'M FIRED?! WHY?"

"You stole from us Lance. I'm not gonna tolerate it."

"ME STEAL FROM YOU?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I NEVER STOLE FROM THE BAND!"

 _*Luna gets up and shows him a tape marked security camera footage and puts it into a VCR and the small TV begins playing footage of Lance taking the money from the band money box labeled for instruments. Lance growled in anger as he jumped onto the stage and tightened his fist in anger ready to strike Luna only for Chunk to grab him by the arm and pull him back kicking and screaming.*_

"GRAHH! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GET RID OF ME? HUH! I'M THE BEST DRUMMER YOU'VE EVER HAD LOUD! AND YOU KNOW IT!"

 _*As Lance ended his rant Chunk threw the now fired drummer out of the theater doors and onto his butt where he then locked him out. Lance in anger began to pound the door repeatedly as he then headbutted the door and left his head against the doors.*_

"Damn! With that type of dirt on my name I might never work again. All because of that jealous bitch. Well she'll pay. I promise."

 _*As he gripped his fists the ground around him began to shake violently as his eyes became pure white. A smile curled up onto his face as he knew what he was gonna do.*_

"Ugh…. Thanks Chunk. I was about to hit him with the Mike Stand. Should we call the police?"

 _*Chunk shook his head no as he went back to preparing the band's equipment for their show tonight.*_

"Nah. Lance is just a messed up kid who needs time to cool off. Trust me he'll be back for at least your final set."

"I'm not taking a thief back."

"I know boss. Just sad to see a kid like that do stuff like this. Oh well. You could at least tell the Dean. Worst case scenario is he gets kicked out of the school."

"Right. I'll do that."

 _*Luna sighed as she walked over to Chunk to help him set up the equipment for the show.*_

 _ **{Elsewhere with Clyde and Lincoln}**_

 _*After school Lincoln, who was now wearing a smile that only a lovestruck dumbass wields. Clyde continued to laugh and chuckle at the sight of his friend as they walk through the sidewalk towards Lincoln's house.*_

"Dude. You look so stupid right now. I mean Ronnie Anne just said yes. No need to become an idiot."

"Oh Haha ha. Don't you have an uninterested sister to bug?"

"Wow dude. That's cold to say to your future Brother in-law."

"Fat chance. Go on, I need to do this alone."

"Alright dude. See you tonight. Wait."

 _*As they reached Lincoln's house Clyde stopped Lincoln as he simply looked around and nodded.*_

"Good. You're clear buddy. No chance of a sister freak out today. But you do realize eventually they're gonna find out about your date with Ronnie right?"

"Yeah. I'm not worried though. Worse case scenario they rub it in that they were right all those years ago and she does like me."

"Yep. Well I better run home. My dads are making Italian Pizza for dinner tonight. By Lincoln!"

 _*Yelled Clyde as he ran all the way back home. Lincoln waved to his friend as he ran into the house to see the now three-year old Lily playing fetch with Charles and their black cat Cliff. She stopped as she ran over to her big brother hugging his legs smiling.*_

"Lincoln!"

"Hey there little Lily. How was preschool?" _*He asked picking Lily up and swinging her around before placing her down.*_

"It was really fun! I won a new toy from the treasure box."

"Aw… That's adorable. Alright well I'm gonna head into the kitchen alright. Lisa and the others here?"

"Lisa is. She's in the living room watching TV."

"Thanks Lil."

 _*Lincoln smiled as he walked into the living room dropping his bag onto the recliner while heading into the kitchen.*_

' **Once again an anti-mutant rally has apparently gathered all around the U.S. Capitol Building to protest mutant politician Hank Mccoy who is here to speak with the Congress in order to try and have them annul the Mutant Registration Act. We have yet to…'**

 _*A large car drives in front of the Capitol Building_ _blue furry man with a feline like face in a simple business suit with a black tie exits the car causing the entire mob to rage about throwing various items at the feline faced man.*_

' **It seems that Doctor Hank Mccoy has now arri** **ved at the Capitol Building and the crowd has apparently sprung into a massive uproar.'**

"A Doctor Mccoy. One of those mutants. Very fascinating." _*Said Lisa as she continued to write down notes into her notebook. As she watched the news and wrote down notes a thought appeared into Lincoln's head as he remembered that strange feeling he had in school earlier. His eyes flashed orange once again as strange voices began to flood his mind instantly. One of Lisa thinking about her plan to make a formula to make someone invisible. One of Lily talking about how she's excited to go out tonight. Even one of Clyde talking to himself about him and Lori skydiving. With each voice came images of them actually happening. IT caused a great amount of pain to flood his brain.*_

"Agh!" * _He shouted out in pain. Lisa and Lily heard this as they rushed over to Lincoln's side to try and help him.*_

"Lily go get Lynn and Luan fast. He needs help."

 _*Lily nodded as she ran upstairs calling out to her older sisters to try and get help. The glow in Lincoln's eyes began to go off more like energy as objects around him started to mysteriously float off of the ground.*_

"Lincoln. What in Einstein's Theory of Relativity are you doing?"

"GRAHHH!" _*Lincoln screamed as a giant pulse of energy went off shattering the windows and glass objects around him. Then even more voices flooded his mind Lola's, Lana's, Leni's, Luna's, even his Mom and Dad were currently still at work, infiltrated every last inch of his mind and it only increased the pain even more before he could hear the voices of every single person in their neighborhood in his head. Then his siblings, minus Luna and Lori, all ran down stairs as the couch even began to float off of the ground.*_

"Help- HELP ME!"

 _*Then all of the voices went silent as a single voice entered Lincoln's head. A calm and nurturing voice.*_

" _ **Lincoln. I need you to calm down focus on a single thing. You need to calm down and focus on my voice alone. Hello there. My name is Charles Xavier and I am here to help you. Do you understand?"**_

"Ye-Yes I understand….."

" _ **Good. Now then I need you to remember your happiest moment. The moment where you were calm and happy. Can you do that for me?"**_

"I'll try."

 _*Lincoln closed his eyes as memories of his adventures with his sisters and family. His first concert with Luna. The time he helped Leni get her driver's License. The time he and Lucy went investigating to find out who clogged the toilet. Every moment he'd shared with his sisters and since then. It all calmed him down as he floated down and his eyes returned to normal.*_

"Lincoln!" _*Said his sisters as they rushed to his side.*_

"I'm ok… I'm ok…"

 _*As Lincoln finally was now calm and his powers deactivated as well Lincoln falls onto his back slipping into unconsciousness. His sisters all surrounded him as they simply look at each other for only a second and back to Lincoln.*_

"What are we gonna tell Mom and Dad?"

 **A/N: Lucario Terias: HEY EVERYBODY! DO you like this story?**

 **I wonder the same but in honest truth this is truly our first attempt at an X-Men story and this is in honor of the X-Men since Marvel comics will probably kill them off this fall with the event Death of X. So this is for you X-Men. Terias anything you wish to say?**

 **LT: Nope! LATER!**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. Also, should we continue this? Let us know if you think this series is a good idea. Thanks and stay gold.**


End file.
